Where Do Babies Come From?
by Fletchdoug99
Summary: "Auntie Elsa?" Elsa turned away from her writing and looks at her 5 year old Nephew. "What is it Sweetie?" he looked up her innocently "I have a question." (Multiple tied together one-shots)
1. Where Do Babies Come From

**Hey! I decided to write a Frozen one-shot before I do any Frozen stories because I have never written anything for Frozen. This is an Aunt Elsa fic. I will still continue my Teen Titans story. Please tell me what you guys think!**

****7-9 update: I am so sorry for the weird format. I have no idea what happened. Anyways I did this to fix a few mistakes. Enjoy reading.****

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

**8 years after the events of Frozen:**

It is well past midnight on a warm July night…or morning and the queen was still in her study, writing reports, going over trade negotiations, and reading letters. She was still in her outfit as the day before since she had been writing since dinner. Elsa just finished writing the last of her reports and decided to read a few letters before she went to bed. Yawning, she picked up the first letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_We again ask for your most humble apologies for what our duke has done to you. He has been punished severely and will not ever set foot in your country again. We are suffering greatly since you cut off trade with us. If you could please give us another chance and start trading with us again, I promise you myself, that what happened will never happen again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen of Weselton._

The young queen scanned over the letter a few times before putting it in a pile on her desk that contained at least 100 other letters from them. They all had the same message. It's been seven years, you would think they would have given up by now, Elsa thought to herself.

She grabbed a quill and an ink bottle and started her letter in reply. She never really bothered with them and always had one of her advisors send a reply, maybe if she sent it, then they would finally get the message. She was about halfway through with the letter when she ran out of ink. She went into her drawers for a new bottle, when she heard her door open. She looked up and saw her little nephew.

Anna and Kristoff got married two years after the eternal winter. Then a year later, they had little Elliot. Anna chose the name; she wanted to name him something close to Elsa. He had blonde hair and facial features, like his father, but blue eyes like his mother. Even though he looked like his father, personality wise, he was almost exactly like Anna. He was very curious and that normally led him to trouble, much like his mother.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up so late" Elsa said checking the grandfather clock. It read 1:05.

He shrugged and said "Couldn't sleep." He walked over to her desk and stood on his tip toes to see what she was doing. "What are you doing up so late?"

She smiled lightly at him and picked him up and sat him on one of her knees. "I'm doing queenly duties." She opened the new bottle of ink and continued writing her letter.

"What are you writing?"

"A letter"

"Oh, you mean like the A B Cs?"

Elsa giggled slightly at his question. Even though he was only five, and these were normal five year old questions, she still couldn't help being amused by her little nephew and his simple questions.

"No, this is a different kind of letter" she explained simply and continued on with her writing.

"What makes it different?" he asks again.

"Well this kind of letter is a message written on a piece of paper that will be sent to someone far away from here" she explained again.

"Ooooooh…who are you sending it too?"

"The Queen of Weselton"

"Who?"

Elsa looked at him and remembered he doesn't know them as Weselton. Heck, no one refers them to Weselton anymore, except for her and some of the advisors.

"I mean the Queen of Weaseltown" Elsa said with a smile. Elliot chuckled and continued to watch his aunt write her letter. Elsa was about to finish when she felt Elliot tug on her blue dress.

"Auntie Elsa?" Elsa turned away from her writing and looked at her 5 year old Nephew, who was now looking down.

"What is it Sweetie?"

He looked up at Elsa innocently "I have a question" She nodded, telling him to go on. When he hadn't said anything after a few moments, she went back to her letter. "What's your question Elliot" she asked him.

"Where do babies come from?"

The quill instantly stopped moving right as the word from escaped his lips. Did she hear him wrong? Maybe she was just hearing things. She looked at him and saw a confused, little innocent face. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked again, cocking his head to the side.

Elsa's pale face immediately turned red. The temperature in the room clearly dropped, but Elliot apparently didn't notice. She cleared her throat multiple times before she could speak, "Um that is a question for mommy and daddy."

"I already asked daddy" He said.

"And what did he say?"

"To ask mommy."

"And what did mommy say?"

"To ask you"

…of course, Elsa thought to herself. They were going to pin this on her, out of all the things they could have done, they did this. She cleared her throat "Well, they come from mommies and daddies" she said hoping that would be enough to satisfy him.

"Like with snowmen?" he asks again innocently.

"Well no, not exactly. It's a very special thing that mommies and daddies do" she explained simply hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions, but knew he would.

"What special thing do they have to do?" What do I say next, Elsa thought. I could just go with the whole stork thing…no, I'm not doing that. Why did they do this me? The frost was slowly crawling up the legs of the table, but Elsa didn't notice.

"Well um…first they have to get married."

"So they have to get married again, if they make another one?"

"No, you only have to get married once."

"So then what?"

"Well um…uh, they have to…hug…very… very very… close" Elsa stuttered out, hoping it was a good enough explanation again.

"So how does the baby get in there while there huggin?" He asked again.

"Um…well, the daddy…puts it in there." The frost was now at the edge of the table.

"He hugs the mommy very close"

"But how does the daddy put it in there while there hugging?"

Oh gods. How am I supposed to answer this question? "Well um…uh…the daddy hugs her so close, that he…magically puts it in her tummy"

"Does it hurt?"

Thor almighty, just shoot me with a bolt of lightning now. "Well at first, but only a little" now that was a lie, she knew from personal experience it hurts a lot at first.

"How do you know?" Elsa's face reddens even more and the frost was not slowly going towards the center of the table. Great. How am I supposed to get out of this one?

"Um, well…Older people just know that kind of stuff" she said hoping she dodged that bullet.

He nodded then yawned and rested his head on her chest. The frost slowly dissipated and the temperature started to go up again. He was finally content…and tired. Elsa smiled softly, "Tired?" He nodded and closed his eyes. She carefully stood, all duties forgotten. She walked towards her nephew's room.

When she got there, she quietly opened the door and walked towards his bed. She shifted him, so that she was holding him with one hand, and she pulled back his blankets. She laid him on his bed, placed his little reindeer stuffed animal by him, and drew the blankets back over him. She walked over to the candle that was on his dresser and was about to blow it out, but Elliot called her name, "Auntie Elsa?"

"Yes love?"

"Next time, mommy and daddy make a baby can I watch" He asked tiredly.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. "You're going to have to ask them that, yourself" she blew out the candle and kissed his head before she left for her own room.

She opened the door and was met with a sturdy, naked chest in her face. She looked up and saw her tired husband. Yes, that's right, husband, of about two years. She met the young and handsome Matthias at the winter ball four years ago. She looked up and looked into his golden brown eyes. "Hey, I was just about to come get you" he said softly.

Elsa smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek before she entered their room. She slipped off her blue dress and put on a cream colored nightgown, when all of a sudden she felt a pair of sturdy arms around her, "You work too hard" Matthias said laying a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So do you"

"I'm not up till two in the morning and up at 5 am every day" he said while carefully pulling her hair out of her bun and into a braid.

She kissed him lightly and said "Don't worry about it." Elsa slipped of her shoes and then crawled into bed, her husband following right after her.

He pulled her to his chest and they laid there in comfortable silence. "You really shouldn't work as hard…especially with the baby on the way." Elsa smiled again and thought of her conversation she had with Elliot, oh the irony.

"I'll be fine" she said and closed her eyes enjoying the patterns he was drawing on her back.

"When are we going to tell everyone? It's been 2 weeks since we found out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow" and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**-Next morning-**

Matthias convinced Elsa to sleep in till seven AM, and that they would tell everyone that Elsa was 3 months during breakfast. And here they were eating omelets, hash browns, toast, bacon and sausage. Everyone was talking about what they're schedules for the day. "I'm gonna take Elliot to the park after his lessons" Anna said while chewing on a piece of toast.

"First, don't talk with your mouth full and second, its 'going to' not gonna" Elsa nitpicked and she took another bite of her omelet.

"I will be going with them" Kristoff said and shoved some more bacon in his mouth.

Matthias looked over at Elsa and mouthed the word 'now' with a questioning look? Elsa nodded and took a sip of her tea. Mathias cleared his throat and said "Guys…Elsa and I have an announcement."

"What's an announcement?" Elliot piped in still chewing on a piece of toast, much like his mother did.

"An announcement is when somebody has some important news to say" Kristoff said and skeptically looked at Elsa and Matthias, along with his wife.

Elsa took a deep breath , "I'm pregnant." Multiple plates crashed to the floor as servants walked by and many utensils hit plates. Next ther was a squeal, more specifically, Anna's squeal. Anna ran over to her sister and hugged her, almost knocking her chair back.

"You're gonna have a baby! About time! How many months are you? How long have you know?" Anna rattled off question after question.

"Um three months and two weeks" Elsa explained trying to breathe through Anna's death hug.

"Alright honey, before she suffocates" Kristoff said and Anna took a seat back next to him.

"Congratulations you two" Kristoff said and smiled at his sister-in-law and brother-in-law.

"Wait wait wait" Elliot interrupted all the talk around the table. Everyone stopped and looked to Elliot. He got out of his chair and walked over to Elsa and Matthias. He looked between the two, before finally settling his gaze on Elsa. "So there is a baby in your tummy?" Elsa smiled and nodded. He then gave questioning glances between Elsa and Matthias again.

"So, is that how you know it hurts?"

* * *

**Alright, so who right now is dying of laughter, I know I am! This is my first Frozen fic, please tell me if I portrayed everything correctly. Please Favorite and Review!**


	2. New Story Alert

**Hey! It's me again! What's up? Anyways, I just thought of this not more than five minutes ago. I was trying to find a way for me to get the word out there that I have up-loaded a new story that goes with this story. So there I was lying in bed and… you guys probably get the jist of this message…anyways! I have gotten many requests to do this. It is called, "The Young and the Hopeless"; its about how Matthias and Elsa met. So go check it out, and REVIEW! I cannot stress that enough! Reviews make me want to write, so…go do it. Anyways that's it for right now, see you later!**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	3. Reactions

**Alright my people, by popular demand, I have brought this story back! Under a few conditions! I was not going to continue this, but since so many of you have told me to do so, I have decided to do it, but the only way it shall continue is if you guys give me some ideas. I already have a few that will be done, but I really need you guys on this one. Also, a new chapter of The Young and The Hopeless will be posted either Tuesday or Wednesday so keep on the lookout for that! So without further ado, here is the next installment of Where Do Babies Come From!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen…I only own Matthias, Elliot, and Elsa's unborn child…That last part sounds a little weird…oh well!**

* * *

Elsa's face went beat red, and brought a pale hand to her face. _No, No, No, this is not happening, _she thought to herself. Kristoff spit out his juice, and started to cough up a lung, while Matthias, and Anna gave the two weird looks. Matthias raised an eyebrow and looked to his wife for an explanation. She only shook her head, and covered her face. "Um, is that why what hurts, sweetie?" Anna asked, unsure of what her son was asking her Aunt.

"Is that how Auntie knows it hurts to make a baby" Elliot stated simply.

Anna and Kristoffs' eyes widened and they shared a look, "Um sweetie, where did you hear it hurts a lot to make a baby?"

"No, Mama, it only hurts a little" Elliot showed them with his fingers, "And Auntie Elsa told me" he said and pointed to his Aunt.

Anna looked to her sister with a look of amusement, "Really now, care to explain what your aunt told you."

"Now before you get all mad at me, let me remind you that you sent your son to me" Elsa interjected. It was true, Elliot did originally go to Anna and Kristoff. _Maybe I should have told him to go to Uncle Matthias,_ Elsa thought.

"But I told you to talk to mama" Kristoff said after he finally finished his coughing fit.

"Mama told me to tell Auntie Elsa" Elliot explained.

Kristoff gave his wife a look, and she said, "He's your son, that is a father, son conversation." He looked away and grumbled before Anna said, "Now tell me what Auntie Elsa told you."

"Well, she told me that you first have to get married" Anna nodded her head in approval "Then she told me that you and Papa have to hug very, very, very close, and Papa would magically put the baby in there, and Elsa said, it hurts a little bit." Which was almost exactly what Elsa said. Matthias raised an eyebrow at his wife, and Elsa only shrugged. Matthias chuckled and shook his head. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

While Aunt Elsa and Uncle Matthias had their own silent conversation, Kristoff said, "Um, yeah, that's…that's how a baby is made son"

"Well I know that, Auntie Elsa doesn't lie to me, right?" Elliot said as it were obviously true. It was true for the most part, she tried being honest with him as much as possible. She just watered down most of the information of what she told him.

Matthias smiled at his nephew and brought him into his lap "Yup" he tickled his tummy, which caused him to laugh, and squirm.

"So Elsa it hurts huh?" Anna asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Elliot did you not have a question for your mother?" Elsa said, trying to divert the attention from her.

"Oh yeah!" he jumped off his Uncle's lap and ran over to his mom. "Mama?"

"Yes?" Anna asked, and took a sip of her water.

"Next time you make a baby, can I watch?" He asked.

Anna's eyes widened, and she spit out her water all over Kristoff. She started having a large coughing fit, while turning a very deep shade of scarlet. Kristoff blinked as he was covered in water. Elsa smirked, _Oh sweet, sweet, revenge!_ Matthias doubled over in laughter, and Kristoff just buried his head in his hands.

"Um, sweetie that is private time" Anna stuttered out refusing to look him in the eye.

"But all you guys are doing is hugging, I see you guys do that all the time" Elliot said furrowing his eyebrows. T

"This is different Elliot" Kristoff tried explaining to his son.

"Different how? This is why you guys should just show me, it would make everything easier"

"Why don't you ask your Aunt Elsa to show you?" Anna said, trying to get back at her sister, only to have it backfire.

"Auntie Elsa already has a baby in her tummy, you don't" He said, defending his Aunt.

"Yeah Anna, I cannot, I already have a baby in my tummy" Elsa said with a teasing tone, and a smug smile on her lips. Matthias only continued to laugh throughout this entire situation, which was a very rare thing. Sure he laughed at funny stories or a joke or two, but it seemed like he only really laughed when his little nephew was involved, or if his wife was involved.

Anna turned to her brother-in-law and scowled at him, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Matthias only shrugged, but the grin on his face said it all. Matthias was a man of very few words, instead he took action.

"Please Mama" he said and gave his Mama the best puppy eyes and pout he could usher up.

Elsa looked between her nephew and her sister, wondering who was going to win. Anna sucked in a breath, "You know it's hard to say no to that face."

"So is that a yes?" He asked his eyes brightening and a grin forming on his lips.

Anna sighed, "Kristoff get up."

"What!?" Kristoff stared at his wife in disbelief. She could not be serious about this.

"You heard me."

"But, but, but…What!"

Elsa, and Matthias sat back in their chairs and just laughed. Oh lord, Karma certainly was a jerk. It is a jerk. Karma often played out well to Elsa's side. She grinned as Anna pulled her husband out of his chair by his ear and out in front of their son. They both gave each other an awkward look, and looked back to Elliot. Elliot gave them a look that told them to go on. Kristoff awkwardly stuck his arms out, and Anna did as well, and they slowly leaned into each other.

"Well go on now, your son is waiting" Matthias said with a wide smile.

"Don't rush me!" Kristoff shouted.

Their arms slowly closed around each other, and they gave the other an uncomfortable hug. They each put their chins on the other's shoulders. Anna glanced to see if Elliot was satisfied only to see a small frown on his adorable face.

"That's it?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Yup" Kristoff said trying to break away from his wife.

"But, don't you have to say some magic spell to put it mama's tummy?"

"No-"

"Yes Elliot, that is exactly what needs to be done next" Elsa said, Matthias gave Elliot a low five. He held him closer, and Elliot folded his arms across his chest gave them a pout.

Anna gave Matthias a look, "No, it is not."

"But Auntie doesn't lie, so it must be true!"

Elsa grinned and looked at Elliot, "That's right Elliot" she turned to Anna, "You don't want me to be a liar do you?" she asked smugly. Anna glared at her and mouthed the words 'I hate you'. Elsa gave her an innocent look and put a hand over her heart in fake hurt.

"Say the magic words Papa!" Elliot cheered, and clapped excitedly.

Kristoff muttered a few choice words into his wife's shoulder before he cleared his throat, "Ala Kazam."

It was a long and awkward silence, before Elliot asked, "Did it work?"

"No, I do not think they are trying hard enough" Elsa said simply and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah I don't think so either" Matthias said playing along with Elsa.

"Harder Mama and Papa! Harder! Try harder!" He walked over to them and attempted to push them together harder, only to have his feet slip along the polished wooden floors.

All of a sudden Olaf walked in and analyzed the seen before him. Anna and Kristoff were hugging each other awkwardly and red, Elliot was looking at them with excitement in his eyes, while Matthias and Elsa were snickering in their chairs. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Mama and Papa are making a baby!"

Olaf looked back to Kristoff and Anna and laughed, "No there not! In order to make a baby Elliot they would have to be in the bedroom." He explained simply. He then waved at Elsa and Matthias, "Hi!"

"Mama, Papa, to the bedroom!"

* * *

…**Yup…that just happened. Oh my gosh! I just about pee'd my pants writing this! What was your favorite part, I really want to know. Also please give me some story ideas of what you guys want me to write, that would be greatly appreciated! So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	4. Useless

**Whoa…I knew this story was okay…but holy geez nine reviews in ONE night!? THAT'S AWESOME! Seriously you guys keep it up. Well this has been requested by **_**ThawMyFrozenHeart **_**and **_**carolqc14.**_** This chapter will be about how everyone worries about Elsa with her pregnancy, and Elsa is just done with everyone and everything! So without further ado, here comes the next installment of Where Do Babies Come From!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Frozen...That is a negative.**

* * *

The light shined through the silk curtains, and hit Elsa's pale face. She squinted her eyes slightly, but then slowly opened them to see her sleeping husband. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and another hand on her stomach, as if he was holding there now four month unborn child. He did this very often, as he was a protective person, especially over his family. Elsa smiled, and lightly kisses his lips, and softly rubbed her hand over his shoulder, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She slipped out of his grip, and place her pillow in her place. Matthias tightened his grip on the pillow, thinking it was his wife, and buried his head in it.

Elsa walked over to her wardrobe, and slipped off her nightgown. She looked down at her noticeable baby bump. One of her pale hands ran over her stomach, "Good morning baby" she whispered. It was the same every morning, Elsa would wake up, and escape Matthias grip. Then she'd walk over to her dresser, and say good morning to their unborn child. She opened her the wardrobe, and grabbed one of her few maternity dresses, she had to make a mental note to go shopping with Anna, and get a few. After she put on her dress, she went over to her vanity. She sat in the chair, and brushed out her long platinum blonde hair. As she started to put her hair in a French bun, a pair of lips attached themselves to her shoulder, and a set of hands on her hips. A small giggle escaped her lips, which only caused the lips to find their way up to her neck. "You are going to make me screw up, and start all over again" Elsa stated quietly.

"So?" Matthias stated as he nipped along his wife's shoulder, all the way up to her ear. After she finished putting her hair up, she turned to him, "Good morning."

Their lips found each other for a few moments before he pulled away, "With you it is" he whispered. His hands slid from her hips to her stomach, "How is our little Elsa doing this morning? Any morning sickness?"

"No, I surprisingly have not had any morning sickness at all, and the baby could be a boy, you never know" Elsa said putting the last finishing touches on her face with make-up.

Once she finished, she turned to her husband, and he helped her up. "Easy now."

"I am pregnant, not dying" Elsa stated bluntly, and looked at her husband in all of his naked glory. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he only shrugged.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She eagerly returned it and cupped the side of his face with her hand, causing him to bring her closer to him. Elsa deepened the kiss by bringing his face closer to hers by her other hand cupping the other side of his face. He rested his hands on her sides, and rubbed them gently with his thumbs, causing Elsa to moan. "Keep this up, and you won't make it to your meeting" Matthias mumbled against her lips.

"Meetings are overrated anyway" Elsa whispered and hooked her legs around his hips. One of his hands slid to butt, while the other was on the middle of her back. He chuckled slightly, and leaned his head against hers. Elsa smiled and ran her hand through his jet black hair. He kissed her again very deeply, and passionately causing Elsa to moan. He groaned as their tongues fought for dominance. He leaned her up against their bed post, and gave her butterfly kisses all along her neck. The kisses left tiny marks causing Elsa to growl in frustration. She hated it when he marked her, and he knew it too.

He kissed her again lightly and said, "You should go." Elsa groaned and rested her head on his shoulder. It was like this every time; he was always stopping there intimate moments. Every time Elsa was getting to that point, he would stop causing Elsa to get frustrated. He chuckled, and kissed the side of her head. They stayed like that for a minute before, he set her down. He kissed her one last time before he said, "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Depends on how long the meeting is" Elsa said, and they walked over to the door.

Matthias frowned, "You should not be working yourself this hard, especially with the baby."

Elsa gave him a comforting and reassuring smile, "I will be fine." She kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too, here let me get the door for you." Matthias walked over to the door and held it open.

Elsa frowned, "I do not need you to open any doors for me, my arms still function properly." She walked over to him, "I'm fine, go get dressed."

"Can't a husband do something nice for his wife, like opening a door for her?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at him up and down. Matthias followed his gaze and he realized he was still naked. He blushed slightly, looked at her embarrassed. Elsa nodded to him, and left her husband, who was just as frustrated as she was, both for different reasons.

Elsa walked over to her study where her Foreign Minister Thomas was waiting for her. The castle was very quiet for no one was up yet with the exception of Elsa, Matthias, and a few servants. All the paintings that decorated the walls stared Elsa down as she walked by. A shiver shot down her spine as she walked by them. _I really should think about redecorating these halls,_ Elsa thought to herself as she finally made her way to her study.

She opened the door, and Thomas was already waiting for her in the chair that faced her desk. "I apologize for my tardiness" she said as she walked over to her side of her desk.

Thomas stood, "No need for one you're Majesty, I assumed the baby was giving you trouble?"

Elsa blushed as she thought of her morning activities with her husband. "Something like that". She walked over to her desk and sat down. There were a few documents and letters scattered across the desk. After she organized them, she sat back in her desk and asked, "What can I do for you Thomas?"

Thomas sat down and he said, "I wanted to ask you who was going to make the trip to the kingdom of Kingstad for the Annual trade ball. I know it is three months away, but you I figured you would want to get this out of the way as soon as possible." Elsa silently groaned. She woke up an hour early for this? For a stupid meeting that was three months away? That didn't even need to be discussed.

"I shall be making the trip with the General, as I always do" Elsa stated calmly.

"But you will be very close to your due date, are you sure your body would allow you to make that trip?" He said.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. Everybody was always making some comment about her being pregnant, and she was getting sick and tired of it! Let me help you with this! Be careful, you don't want to harm the baby! She knew how to take care of herself, and her child just fine! "I will only be seven months, I will have two more before the baby is to be expected. Thank you for your concern, but I shall be just fine with the help of my husband, if that is all you wished to discuss, I have other important things I have to do." Thomas cleared his throat, bowed, and left. Elsa sighed and rested her head on her desk. Ever since the pregnancy started, she lost her patience very easily. Thank goodness she never yelled at Elliot, but she yelled at everybody else. Every time she did though, she apologized later. They all said 'it's not your fault' or 'the princess was worse'.

A few hours later, Elsa was in the same spot, doing paperwork, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Without looking up, Elsa answered with a, "Come in."

Anna, and Kristoff walked in hand-in-hand, and smiles on their faces, "Morning."

Elsa gave them both a half smile, and looked back to her paperwork, "Good morning. Should you both not be at breakfast?"

"Can you for once talk normal?" Anna said walking over to her pregnant sister. She gave her a half hug, and leaned over to see what her sister was doing. Even the Anna was twenty-six years old, she could still act like a six year old.

"To me, this is normal" Elsa said, and re-dipped her quill in ink, "You never did answer my question."

"Well, since you couldn't make to breakfast, and since you're pregnant, we thought you should eat so we thought we'd bring you some" Kristoff explained, and on Kai walked in with breakfast.

Elsa looked at Anna, "I am just fine Anna, I do not need you taking extra care of me just because I am pregnant."

Anna frowned, "Sorry, I just…this isn't healthy for you Elsa, or the baby, we are just trying to help."

Elsa frowned, and set the quill down. Anna was right, and she knew it. It really wasn't healthy for Elsa to be skipping meals, but what other choice did she have? It's not like Elsa could just dump all of the responsibilities of queen on another person. A sigh escaped Elsa's thin lips, "You are right…I am sorry for being…mean, as of late."

Anna gave her a smile, "Its alright…and besides, I was the same way, now would you like your breakfast or not?"

Elsa looked at Kai who finally made his way over to her, and rested the tray on her desk. "Thank you Kai." He bowed, and left the royal to her breakfast. Elsa removed the cover, and saw a perfectly made omelet stuffed with various vegetables and meats. Next to the plate was a cup of tea. Elsa cut a small piece of the omelet and took a bite. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes back. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday because her day was full of meetings. As Elsa devoured her breakfast, the adults made small talk.

"Have you seen Matthias?" Kristoff asked, as he moved the finished plate to the side of his sister-in-law's desk.

"He is going to be missing most of the week. Today is recruit week, and you know what that means" Elsa said, organizing all the documents on her desk.

"I thought you had to meet them first?" Anna said leaning against the desk.

"I meet them after. Matthias had the great idea having me meet the ones he approved of, instead of meeting every single new recruit that wanted to be a part of the Captain of the Guard" Elsa explained.

"Alright well this has been lovely, but I have a few more trade reports I would like to do before I sit through another boring council meeting" Elsa explained.

"I thought you had that meeting yesterday?"

"We did, this is a follow up meeting that is stupid and pointless, but Draco is so sure we needed one" Elsa explained and rolled her eyes. With that, they all said there good byes and Elsa went back to her boring work. After a few more reports, and letters, she made her way down to the meeting hall. She walked in and everyone stood. She received a chorus of "You're Majesty" as she sat in her desk. After she sat, everyone followed in pursuit.

"Good afternoon, how is the baby" Christopher her chaplain asked. He was always asking about her or the baby.

"The baby and I are fine, thank you" Elsa said as she skimmed through yesterday's notes. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, we need to discuss a few visits we must discuss" Draco said. After about twenty minutes of Draco's ranting about who should go where and why, Elsa tuned him out, and looked out the window. Outside was none other than her husband and a bunch of recruits. They were all standing in front in training uniforms, tall, and saluting. Matthias was walking up and down, looking at all the recruits. One of them stopped saluting to scratch his neck, which didn't go unnoticed by Matthias. He marched right over to the recruit and started yelling. The recruit looked slightly surprised by the sudden outburst. Elsa winced slightly as Matthias grabbed his spear, and snapped it right in half. After he did that he sent the recruit away.

"And then since her Majesty is pregnant, she would be useless in these trips for she will be close to her due date" Draco said as if it were fact. This caught Elsa ears, and the room dropped to freezing.

Elsa stood right up slamming both hands on the table causing it to ice over. Everyone froze in their spots, and all stared at Draco. "Just because when there is a child currently resting in my womb does not make me useless! Why don't you go get yourself pregnant and you tell me how you would feel all the time! You tell me how you feel when you have the weirdest of cravings! You tell me how you feel when you are constantly feeling like there is a bunch of little people jumping up and down in your head! Now I am the Queen of this country and I shall be going on these trips to make sure they are done the right way, and to make sure none of you idiots say anything stupid and up putting us to war with a country. I may be seven months pregnant when these trips will take place, but I shall be far more useful than you idiots! If that is all that is to be discussed, I'd say we are done here!" With that she made her way to the door.

"You- You're Majesty…th-th-the table is um-" With a wave of the hand the table became wooden again, and they all jumped as her majesty slammed the door shut. Elsa was furious…would be an understatement, she was beyond furious. She was so sick and tired of everyone doing things for her. If there was one thing Elsa hated most in the world besides isolation, it would be feeling useless. It killed her to be useless.

She came upon a staircase, and a guard immediately came to her aid, "Let me help you you're majesty" he said, he attempted to take her hand, but Elsa snatched her hand back, and glared at the man. "Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he muttered to himself. Elsa walked down the stairs alone, and headed out into the royal gardens. She walked around for a bit before she sat under her favorite tree, and looked out at the pond.

Elsa sighed, and hung her head. Truth be told she was tired, tired of being treated like she was useless, treated like a child. It was a nightmare for Elsa not to be able to do something or have some sort of control. She wasn't even that pregnant, and yet everyone frets about every little thing, she can't even get up from a chair! Elsa rubbed her temples against her head and let out another sigh.

"Auntie Elsa, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked her.

Elsa looked up and saw none other than her little nephew. He was probably the only one that she didn't want to kill at the moment. "Sweetheart what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Elliot sat by his aunt and said, "Well I was out exploring, then I saw you walk over here, then I saw you looked mad so I wanted to know if you were okay."

Elsa smiled at him, he certainly did take after his mother personality wise. He was a very caring person, and always needs to be in the know, "Yeah, Auntie is just having a rough day."

He climbed into her lap, "What does that mean?"

"It means, that I am not having a very good day."

"Why aren't you having a good day?"

Elsa sighed, and rested her chin on his head, causing him to snuggle in closer with his Aunt, "Well, a lot of people are making me angry, because they keep trying to help me with things that I do not need help with."

"Why does that make you mad, they are only trying to help."

She looked down at him, "It's complicated."

He turned around and faced her, "No it's not. People help each other because other people care about one another. Everyone wants to help you because they care about you, and want to make your day go better."

Elsa looked down at her nephew in amazement. She didn't quite know where he got his wisdom from, but she could take a guess. She knew he was right. They were only trying to help, and searching out what was best for her. "Since when did you get so smart?" she ruffled his hair.

He smiled at her, "Wanna know who taught me that?"

"Who?"

"You."

Elsa smiled and kissed his head. They sat back and watched the ducks on the pond. Though Elsa's mind wasn't on the ducks, it was on her sweet little Elliot. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a sweet and amazing nephew, but she knew she must have done something right.

"Auntie Elsa?"

"Yes love?"

"How did you get all these, red, purplish marks on your neck?"

* * *

**I just had to kill the moment with another one of Elliot's questions. I almost ended it at you, but then I thought, nah, I need to leave you guys with a good laugh. Tell me what your favorite part was and give me ideas of anything you want to see, ****so if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	5. Nightmares

** Why hello my pretties! Holy cow, I already have over 5000 views on this story! That's awesome! Alright I have a goal set in mind, I want to be up to at least 70 reviews next time I post another chapter! So this one was request by Guest: SnowQueenElsa. It's not exactly what you requested because to me it was a little confusing, I got the first part of it, but I didn't understand the part with Elliot. So basically what happens is Elliot will be interrupting…a very special moment between Elsa and Matthias because he had a nightmare. We are rewinding a few months. So Elsa will not be pregnant in this one. **

** Also check my profile for an update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, only my Oc's which are Matthias and Elliot.**

* * *

-For all of you who skip the author's notes, Elsa is not pregnant in this chapter.-

Today was the worst day of the week for Arendelle's General. It was the single day of the week he always dreaded: Thursdays. Thursdays meant one thing for him: paperwork. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Every Thursday morning he went into his own little study in the barracks, and found multiple stacks of paperwork that the Queen had sent him. He didn't see how his wife sat at a desk all day and did this. It was boring, and tiring. Sitting in a chair all day was horrible. He always needed to be doing some sort of active work.

After Matthias finished his last document, he sat back in his chair, and let out a sigh. All he wanted to do was eat dinner with his family, and then crawl into bed with his wife and snuggle. He reached into his pants pocket and checked his pocket watch. 6:45, it read. He was already late for dinner by fifteen minutes. With one last sigh, Matthias used his desk to push himself up to his feet and he made his way back to the castle.

As he walked along the halls he saw other soldiers and guards salute him. He walked with hands behind his back and gave them each a nod in acknowledgment. When he finally made it outside, he was met by a thunderstorm. This just was not his day. After another lightning strike, he took off into a full on sprint towards the palace. Three minutes passed before he saw the castle doors. They opened right as he was about to enter the castle, causing him to ran right smack into his significant other in the grand entrance. Matthias was able to catch her before she was able to hit the floor.

"Well that is one way to say hello" Her sweet, melodic voice said.

He chuckled, and looked down lovingly at his Queen. Her platinum hair was up in a bun, and her dark blue dress was now damp and wrinkly due to him having to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling. "Sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"You should be, because of you I am now wet, and in need of a change of clothing" she joked.

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Maybe I can help with that" He whispered and nibbled on her ear.

"Not in public, people could see, knock it off" she scolded and hit him lightly. He chuckled, and finally let go of his angel. Matthias held out his arm like he always did, and she gladly took it. Together they made their way down to their room.

"So how was your day?" He asked as he led her up the stairs.

"Exhausting, I sat in the library for two hours talking with our head of grounds keeping why he needed the equipment he needed with exquisite detail. Then I had another meeting with our treasurer to talk about taxes only to come to the conclusion they are fine as is" she explained as they turned into a hallway, "How was paperwork?"

A groan escaped from the back of his throat causing her to giggle slightly, "I do not see how you can sit at a desk all day and do that."

"Just one of the perks of being the Queen of Arendelle."

After a little while they finally made it to their bed chamber. Elsa made her way to her wardrobe. She took her damp dress off, and was left only in chemise. As she was choosing her outfit, she felt her husband wrap his arms around her. Goose bumps slowly started to form all along her skin. Not because of his freezing cold skin, the cold never bothered her anyway, but because that was the sort of effect he had on her. A shiver shot up her spine every time he was near. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, and his hair flopped along her collar bone. "You need a haircut" she mumbled.

"I thought you liked it long?"

"Not this long."

"Its just as long as Kristoff's"

"And have I ever said that I liked Kristoff's hair"

…

"Exactly"

She smirked her victory smirk, and grabbed her dress. She wiggled herself out of her husband's grip and made her way over to their bed, making sure to sway her hips slightly. Elsa laid the dress out, and started to unlace the back of it. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself being turned around, and pinned against the end bed post. Matthias growled lightly before kissing her. Elsa gasped again, but eventually kissed back. He picked her up, and tossed her onto the bed. Elsa giggled as he climbed on top of her and settled himself there.

"We are going to be miss dinner" she said as she played with his raven hair.

"Good thing we had a late lunch" he said before he kissed her again.

**-Later that night-**

"_Mama…Papa…Uncle Matthias…Auntie Elsa! Wh-Where are you?" Little Elliot yelled. He was standing in the middle of nothing. It was black all around him, but he could see perfectly clear. All of a sudden he saw a faint color of blue and white walking towards him. He squinted his eyes and realized it was Aunt._

"_Auntie Elsa!" he ran his heart out to her. He got to her, and was merely five feet away from her before he couldn't go any further. It was like there was an invisible wall keeping them separated._

"_Why didn't you save us?" Elsa asked._

"_What?"_

_All of a sudden his mother appeared next to Elsa, "Why didn't you save us."_

"_I'm tryin!" He yelled and kept trying to get to them._

"_Its all your fault!"_

"_Why did you do this to us!"_

_He then saw all of his family, his Mama, Papa, Auntie Elsa, Uncle Matthias, his cousin Olaf. Then all of a sudden they were all surrounded by a great inferno. He screamed out for them, but then he was pulled back. The last thing he heard and saw was his Aunt cry out for him._

Elliot woke up screaming his Aunt's name. His breaths came out ragged and rapid. Without thinking he grabbed his baby blanket and made a bee-line towards his Aunt and Uncle's room. Tears leaked from his eyes as he thought back to the dream. What was his fault? Was his parents mad at him? Were his Aunt and Uncle angry with him? Is that why Auntie Elsa and Uncle Matthias never came to dinner? All these questions plagued the five year old's mind.

He found their room and was about to bang on their door, but stopped. He was hearing weird noises from their room. He heard his Aunt giggle, and then the sound he made whenever he had chocolate. Was she eating chocolate without him? He then heard a thump, like something hit the wall, and then his uncle laugh, and make the same sound his Aunt made. Were they sharing the chocolate? With a hesitant knock, he opened the door, "Auntie Elsa" he called out. He couldn't see into the room to see what they were doing. He heard his Uncle and Aunt both startle a gasp, and what sounded like the mattress whenever he jumped on his. He heard both of their ragged breathing.

"What's he doing in here" Matthias whispered so Elliot couldn't hear.

"I don't know, go talk to him" Elsa whispered back just as low.

"He asked for you though" He said, obviously not wanting to get up.

Elsa glared at him, before she quickly grabbed Matthias's shirt so she could cover herself. She quickly buttoned it up as she made her way over to Elliot. She lit a candle and then knelt down so she was face to face with him, "What do you need sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare" he said shyly and ran into his Aunt's arms.

"Oh sweetheart" she said and wrapped her arms around him. He broke down sobbing, and clung to his Aunt. Elsa hated seeing him so broken down like this. All she could do was shush him, and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"You were there, and, and mommy was there, so was Uncle Ma-Matthias, and pa-pa. You-you we-were telling me i-it wa-was all m-my fault…th-then th-there was a a fi-fire, and I I couldn't ge-get to you" he said through a fit sobs and sniffs.

"Sh, sh it's okay…it's okay sweetheart" she said slowly rocking him back and forth.

"Can I sleep with you tonight" he asked and looked into her eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened. She looked to Matthias who was giving her the 'no don't let him' look and making all sorts of hand motions. "Of course you can sweetheart" she said and he went back to hugging her. She motioned to the clothes that were around the room and mouthed to her husband 'Clean this up'. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. Elsa quickly and quietly shot a snowball causing him to fall out of the bed with a thump.

"Wha-what was that?" Elliot asked and looked up at Elsa.

"Nothing baby" She said and tucked his head back under her chin. She hoisted him up and turned to see her husband with his boxers on and throwing their clothes under the bed. She walked over to their king sized bed, and placed Elliot in the center of it. Matthias shot her a look before they both settled in next to him.

Elliot looked at his Uncle and buried his head into his chest. Matthias smiled sadly down at his nephew, he pulled him into a deep hug. Matthias had only one soft spot in his life and that was his family, especially Elliot and Elsa. For some reason Elliot always went running to his Uncle whenever he was scared. This wasn't the first time Elliot had run to them instead of his parents. When they tried asking him about it he only shrugged. "Hey buddy" Matthias whispered.

Elliot only sniffed and buried himself deeper into his Uncle's embrace. Elsa smiled sadly at her favorite boys. It broke her heart to see him like this. Elsa leaned over and scratched his back. Matthias kissed his head before he looked up at his wife sadly. He brought an arm around Elsa, causing Elliot to somewhat get sandwiched in the middle, but it was still comfortable enough for the little prince to fall asleep and have good dreams about his family. Elsa mumbled an, "I love you" before she fell asleep herself. But not Matthias, he stayed up the whole night fighting off all the bad dreams that came their way.

That next morning Elliot woke up with his Elsa and Matthias looking down at him. "Good morning" Elsa said softly and kissed his forehead.

Elliot smiled and gave two big kisses to his favorite Aunt and Uncle.

"Morning bud, anymore nightmares?" Matthias asked running a hand through Elliot's blonde hair.

"Nope" he said with a large smile. He then looked between his Aunt and Uncle again and furrowed his eyebrows, remembering all of the events from last night.

"Uncle Matthias…Why were you and Auntie Elsa making those weird noises…and Auntie Elsa why are you wearing Uncle Matthias's shirt?"

* * *

**Oh snap! There were two questions! Talk about a plot twist! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I have to admit I was blushing for a pretty good portion of writing this. I felt like there were a lot a hilarious one liners in this, tell me which one was your favorite! Also just tell me your favorite part in general. If you guys could, I really need story ideas, I am running out here! So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	6. Reactions 2

**I had a lot of car time….like sixteen hours of car time to write. It was a little awkward in the beginning, but once I got into the groove of it, it got a little more comfortable. We are stopping for the night so…here is a quick update. Alright this was requested by FrozenFairyTales, it's Matthias's and Elsa's reactions to Elliot's questions last chapter. It starts off pretty funny, but there are some other questions answered as well, and it gets endearing, and just a tad bit angsty. I also want to say how awesome you guys are! I have received so many positive on this story, and I just want to give you guys' just one giant thank you! Without further adu, here is the next installment of WDBCF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, I only own Matthias and Elliot.**

* * *

It was a simple question really and there were many simple answers they could give, but none the less, Matthias and Elsa's cheeks both turned a deep scarlet, as there previous nightly activities came to mind. Little Elliot sat up in bed and looked at his Aunt and Uncle curiously.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Um…we were...um." Curse him, Elsa could counter argue anything that came up in a meeting, making sure all aspects were looked at, she could conjure up trade routes, and treaties, she could scare off any suitor that came after her sister, who was for some reason unaware that she was married and already had a kid, but she could not get past her nephew's simple questions. Elsa glanced at Matthias for help.

"Um…we were…eating chocolate…yeah, that's what we were doing" Matthias said and scratched the back of his neck.

"But what were those other noises?" Elliot asked.

Elsa chuckled nervously, "How much did you hear exactly?"

"Well I heard you guys make noises whenever you eat chocolate, but then I also heard the bed move and make a squeaking noise" He explained

If it was at all possible to be a deeper shade of red, Matthias and Elsa were both that color. They both were very quiet people and private. Neither of them were comfortable about telling other people about their personal lives. Elsa grew flustered and said they were fine and that was that. Matthias however grew a little angry whenever people asked about him and his wife. During breaks some of the other captains always tried getting…certain details about his personal life with the Queen, and he always told them it was none of their business and if he was having a bad day, he always embarrassed them in front of their troops.

Matthias cleared his throat, "We were um…having a chocolate fight, and you heard us moving around on the bed."

"That sounds fun! Can I do it with you?" Elliot asked and his eyes brightened.

"Um, maybe next time buddy" Matthias answered, and looked to his wife to see if she approved of their cover up story. Elsa, who was still blushing, nodded her head.

"But why was Auntie Elsa wearing your shirt? She normally sleeps in her own jamies." he asked again looking at the shirt and then back to his aunt.

Elsa looked to Matthias again only to get the 'you're on your own for this one' look. She scowled at her husband, but turned back to the five-year-old. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, and pursed her lips together. What kind of answer do you give to that question? After thinking carefully about her answer, she told him, "Well…I just got a little chilly last night, that's all."

"But the cold never bothers you."

Elsa cursed silently to herself, I guess in the heat, or chill of the moment, she panicked, so much for thinking through that answer, "Well…I guess my body decided to feel cold."

"Is your body also deciding to be red like Uncle Matthias?"

Elsa and Matthias blushed even more, but nodded none the less. All of a sudden they heard the door open and a voice say, "Oh thank goodness." The trio looked over to the door, and they saw Anna holding a hand over her heart.

"Mommy! I slept with Auntie Elsa and Uncle Matthias" Elliot said with a grin.

"I see that" Anna said, and sat at the foot of her sister and brother-in-laws' bed. Elliot scurried over to his mother and curled up right into her arms.

"Morning Mama" he whispered.

"Good morning sweetie."

He looked up at his mother and gave his mother a big kiss on her cheek. He defiantly did have Anna's personality. He was a very affectionate, curious, and _loud_, child. Anna smiled down at him, "Why did you sleep in Auntie Elsa's room last night?" Elliot frowned, and looked down. However, he did get his father's shyness. He just shrugged causing Anna to frown. Anna looked to Elsa for an explanation. Elsa mouthed the word 'nightmare' to her, and Anna's frown deepened. This was the third time this month he had, had a nightmare and he went running to his Uncle and Aunt. It just baffled the parents why their son did this. They thought very little of it he first time he did it, but figuring now was the third time, it was beginning to worry everybody. "Sweetheart…why do you not come to Mama and Papa when you have nightmares?" Elliot slowly got off his mother and shrugged his shoulders.

Elsa's lips curved downward a little at the situation before her. She felt a little bad whenever he went to them instead of his parents. It was very confusing to the four adults.

"Buddy, we aren't mad…we just want to know" Matthias said reassuringly and rubbed Elliot's back. Elliot quickly glanced at his uncle then back down.

They all waited patiently for him to say or do anything. He finally looked into his Aunt's eyes and he slowly curled up into her lap. He buried his head into her shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut. Elsa used a hand to run her fingers through his hair, and the other one to rub his back. She then rested her cheek upon the top of his head and closed her eyes. They waited another few minutes before Elsa finally heard him whisper, "I don't want them to see me scared."

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she looked down at him. She knew the feeling all too well. Conceal, don't feel. He was concealing his feelings. There was his aunt's side of him. "Why?" she whispered in his ear.

"I don't want them to think bad about me."

"Sweetheart" Elsa lifted his chin and looked him straight in the eye "They will never think any different of you if they see you scared" she said loud enough for Matthias and Anna to hear.

Tears pricked Anna's eyes as she cupped her son's cheek. "Baby, it's okay to see us when you're scared. I love you with all my heart and my love for you only grows stronger. Let me tell you a little secret" She said and pulled Elliot into her lap. "Your mama and papa still get scared sometimes" She whispered and he gasped.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"But I thought Adults didn't get scared."

Anna laughed at this, "Sweetheart, your Aunt and Uncle are probably the bravest people I know, and I can guarantee you, they get scared sometimes."

He looked to his Aunt and Uncle, "Really."

"Of course" Matthias said, "Do you know how many times I have gotten scared?"

"But you are the big army guy who protects Arendelle…you're not supposed to get scared."

Matthias smiles softly at him, "I fought many bad people bud…and before every battle…I get a little scared…and I am going to let you in on another little seceret" he looked between Elsa and Anna and winked. He leaned in and whispered, "Elsa still scares away my nightmares."

Elliot's eyes widened, "Really?"

Matthias nodded. Elliot looked at Elsa and gave her a giant bear hug, "You're the best scarer person ever!"

Elsa smiled and hugged back, "Your Uncle still scares all my nightmares away" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Together they all snuggled together in Elsa's and Matthias's bed together until…

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Why are you wearing Matthias's shirt?"

**OOH! It was Anna who asked the question! Alright, well that's all I have to say so if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

* * *

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Yeah those were my favorite parts too…I don't see how you can do this every ch****apter…it's so exhausting.**

**Just-another-obsessed fan: Glad you liked it, and yes he really is the best.**

**Guest: Glad you think so.**

**Fearlessshadowhunter: I'm glad you laughed very hard.**

**SnowQueenElsa: DUDE YOUR AWESOME! I can always count on you for ideas.**

**OnyxEmerald: I'm glad I added onto this too! So glad you think it's cute!**

**Ninja Elsa: Girl, I just told you why! I hope you liked it!**

**WinterKnight2104: It was…but it was a sweet ending right?**

**BlazeTheWolfie: Okay, one, you have an awesome nick-name. And two, I am honestly thinking about it.**

**T-Bone: Very funny**

**FrozenFairyTales: Well that's what they came up with! And they will and always jump through hoops for him.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I am so glad you laughed! It was my goal to make people laugh. And I am planning on writing chapter about how Elsa found out she was expecting.**

**GoldenCupcake: They will keep coming…in about a week!**

**CreatorX33: Glad you think so.**

* * *

**~Fletchdoug99**


	7. The Big Reveal

**AH YEAH! Guess who's back baby! That's right it's me! Thank you for all your condolences towards my family and I. I really appreciate it! Anyways, almost a hundred reviews! THAT'S AMAZING! Alright this is a really big goal, but I am hoping all of you will help me reach it. I want to be at 120 reviews by the next time I update! Its really big, but with your guys help I know we can do it! **

**Another thing, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS! I AM RUNNING OUT!**

** Also one more thing, I have said this before, but I would like to remind all of you, that I do have another story that I am currently writing. It is how Elsa and Matthias met, if you haven't checked it out, please do, and review!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Three months after last chapter**

"Elliot Matthias Bjorgmen, if you don't calm down this instant, we will not be visiting your grandparents today!" Kristoff shouted at his son. Little five-year-old Elliot was going to meet his grandparents on his father's side for the very first time…well since he remembered anyway. The Bjorgmens and Andreessen/Forsbergs (Story for another time) made a trip to the trolls when Elliot was only two weeks old, then again when he was two and half years old; he has not seen them since.

Elliot has been looking forward to this day since he found out they were going. Not only was he going to meet his Father's caregivers, but his whole family was coming, AND he got to skip his lessons for that day. What kid doesn't love to skip school? He was running around, constantly running into things, and jumping off of the furniture.

Elliot immediately stopped and latched onto Kristoff's left leg. "No, No! I'll be good, I want to go! I want to go!"

Kristoff looked down at his son, and couldn't help, but smile slightly. He reminded him of Anna so much, he looked exactly like he did when he was little, minus the blue eyes, but he had his mother's personality. If you couldn't tell by his looks that he was Anna's then it defiantly was by his personality. He talked, acted, ate, even slept like Anna, Elsa learned that one the hard way.

Kristoff patted his son's head and said, "Good, now go find mommy, or your uncle Matthias, while I go get the sled ready?"

"Why can't I go find Aunt Elsa?"

"Because she's in a meeting, and won't be going with us to see your grandparents."

"But she said she would come" Elliot pouted.

Kristoff gave him a sad smile and knelt down on one knee so were face to face, "Your Aunt is a very busy woman buddy, she has the biggest job in this whole kingdom, and sometimes she just has to take a rain check."

Frowning, Elliot looked down and mumbled an, "Okay." But he thought for a moment at what his father just told him. Looking back up, he asked, "What's a rain check?"

Standing as well, his papa responded, "A rain check is a saying people say when they can't do something, but they promise to do it with you another time." Kristoff bent down and kissed Elliot's blonde mop of hair, "Love you."

"Love you to dad."

Kristoff then left his son in his room, so he could go prepare for the small 4/5s family trip. Elliot looked around his room. The walls were a bright red, while his carpet was a dark gray color. His blankets and sheets matched the colors of his walls, while his actual bed was a twin, or prince, sized, and it was made from mahogany wood. His toys and books were tucked away neatly where they belonged, not because he did it, oh no, the maids were in there not more than fifteen minutes ago. After seeing there was nothing to do in his room, he decided to go find his Uncle. He decided to check his room, only to find it empty. He thought long and hard before he got the brilliant idea to check the library. Matthias loved that place.

Opening the door, he peeked his head inside. Laying on the coach was his sleeping uncle…with a book on his face. Not wanting to wake him, but wanting to surprise him, he tip-toed over to the couch. Matthias had a fairly rough night, his wife was constantly tossing and turning, causing Matthias to get very little sleep. Not just because the bed was moving, but also he was worried about Elsa. She hadn't been getting very much sleep as of late, and it was starting to worry everybody. She also would get up earlier than usual and would vomit, but nobody knew of that little detail, but herself.

Elliot, not really aware of such information, got a wicked smile on his face, and readied his legs. He bent them slightly, and then pounced on his sleeping uncle, "Rawr!"

Matthias's eyes snapped open and sat straight up, causing his book to fall into his lap, and his nephew to fall to the ground with a thud. He normally was a light sleeper, but due to his lack of sleep, he tended to be in a mini coma when he was asleep. He looked around for his attacker only to find Elliot on the floor with tears in his eyes. "Oh buddy, what's wrong" he asked groggily.

"I fell, when you sat up" Elliot said with a sniff.

Now fully awake, Matthias's eyes widened; he had just caused his little nephew pain. Quickly, Matthias scooped him up into his arms, "I'm so sorry Elliot, I didn't mean to." Elliot just buried himself into his Uncle's embrace, causing his him to feel even worse. Matthias could only shush him, and whispers comforting words into his ear, much like how Elliot's Mom and Aunt did. Matthias on the outside, looked rough, and tough, and not to mention serious and mysterious, but on the inside he was one giant teddy bear.

After another minute or two of crying, Elliot pulled away, and said, "I just wanted to scare you, I didn't mean to make you angry."

Matthias wiped away the tear stains on boy's face, "Buddy I'm not angry, you just startled me, causing me to sit up, which made you fall. It was an accident."

"But you've never done that before, when I've scared you in the past."

A sigh escaped Uncle Matthias, "I haven't gotten much sleep, since you're aunt hasn't gotten much sleep."

"Have you guys been having more chocolate fights?"

Matthias barked a laugh at the memory of his nephew walking in on him and his wife, "No, no. Your Aunt has just been really stressed out and busy, and it's causing her to not sleep, which causes me to not sleep."

"That's what daddy said. He said Aunty was a very busy woman. That's why she can't go on the trip today" the little prince explained.

"Oh yeah that's right. Today we are going to see your grandparents."

"Yup!"

Matthias smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Where's your dad?"

"Getting Sfen ready!"

Matthias chuckled a bit at how his nephew would say Sven's name. He made the 'fa' sound instead of the 've' sound. "What is your mama doing?"

"I don't know" he said and scratched his head in thought.

"Well, why don't you go find her, alright?"

"Okay!"

Elliot took off running, causing his Uncle to smile endearingly after him. Elliot ran past all of the servants, maids, and a few guests as he sprinted to his parent's room. After giving his and his mother's signature knock, he opened the door, "Mama?"

Anna was sitting at her vanity brushing through her long strawberry blonde locks of hair. She looked over and saw her little baby boy, "Hey baby" she said, and motioned for him to come in.

Forgetting to shut the door, he ran over to his mom and sat on her lap, "Hi Mommy" he said and gave her a giant kiss on the cheek. Anna smiled at him and peppered kisses all over his face, causing the little boy to laugh and squirm, "Mommy! That Tickles! Stop that!"

Anna laughed with him, and when she finally stopped, she asked, "Are you excited for today?"

"Yeah!"

"Where is your father?"

"Getting Sfen ready."

Anna giggled lightly, "You mean Sven?"

"Mama, that's what I said!"

Another giggle left her mouth, "Sorry."

Grabbing the brush again, Anna resumed brushing her long hair, and occasionally shifting Elliot so that they were both comfortable. Elliot smiled and then looked at her through the mirror, "Mama…Can I brush your hair?"

Anna looked down at her son, and furrowed her eyebrows lightly, "Why do you want to brush my hair?"

"Well you always brush my hair, so I just thought…never mind" He said and looked down embarrassed for asking such a question.

He just wanted to do something nice for his mother. She was always doing really nice things for him, he just wanted to return the favor. Elliot was about to get down from his mother's lap, but then saw a pink brush come into view. He looked at it then back to Anna, "Don't pull too hard."

Elliot gave her a giant grin and grabbed the brush. Wanting Elliot to have easier access to her hair, she sat on the floor while Elliot sat by himself on the stool. He grabbed the brush and gently ran it through his mother's hair. To any other kid, this would be the most boring thing ever, but Elliot was ecstatic by brushing his moms hair, "Is this okay mommy?"

"Its perfect sweetheart" Anna grinned.

After he finished brushing her hair, and by brushing her hair, he just brushed the same spot over and over, she didn't mind though, she was basically done anyway, he tried to put into braids. Figuring he knew not how to braid hair, he ended up just putting all her hair together, and twisted. Elliot huffed in frustration, "How do you do this?"

Anna chuckled, "Here let me" she grabbed have of her hair and started to weave her hair in, out, in, out. Once she finished the first braid, she went on to the second. Elliot was just mesmerized by it. After she finished her last one, she turned to Elliot, "There, all done. Good job sweetie."

Right on time, Kristoff and Matthias walked in, "Were ready" Kristoff said.

Anna and Elliot both got up, and walk over to the two men. Anna kissed Kristoff while Matthias put Elliot on his shoulders. Elliot looked over to his parents and made a face, "Ew, Mommy, daddy that's gross!"

The couple chuckled lightly and pulled away. They both looked up at their son and smiled. "Ready to go sport?" Kristoff asked

"I was born ready!" Elliot said and threw his hands in the air.

Matthias looked up at his nephew and smiled. Elliot looked down at him, and smiled back at him. Together the four of them made their way down to the stables. Kristoff got in the 'driver' seat, and Matthias sat right next to him. Anna got settled in back with little Elliot.

A good portion into the trip, Elliot started to ask what all little kids on a car trip, "Are we there yet?"

Matthias looked back at him, "Not yet buddy" he said and turned back to the trail ahead of them.

"Oh…how about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"…What about now?"

Sigh, "No."

"…Now?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart, we aren't going to be there for a while, stop bugging Uncle Matthias, alright?"

"Ok mama."

After another fifteen minutes of driving they were finally at the valley of the trolls. Kristoff walked around to the other side, and helped his wife out, who helped Elliot of the sled. "Alright bud, when you meet my family, don't…don't freak out, okay bud?" Kristoff explained to alright.

"Okay Dad" Elliot said and could barely contain his excitement.

"Alright well…meet my family" Kristoff walked backwards into an open flat part of the family that was covered in moss, Anna following in pursuit.

"…There rocks" Elliot said bluntly, and then tugged on Matthias's sleeve. Matthias bent down, and Elliot whispered in his ear, "He's crazy"

Matthias couldn't help but laugh, he had a similar reaction when he first met Kristoff's family as well. "Just wait and see" He smiled at him. All of a sudden, the rocks started to move, causing Elliot to chase after one, only to be pulled back slightly by Matthias. A pout formed across his face, but Matthias mouthed the word 'watch' to him.

They all formed a ring around Anna and Kristoff. After the 'rocks' stopped moving, the mossy rocks turned into trolls, they blinked, "Kristoff and Anna's come to visit!" One of them yelled. And then a roar of cheering followed soon after.

"Trolls!?"

They all turned around and blinked at little Elliot, "And they've brought there son!"

"There son!" they all cheered.

They all waddled over to him, and crowded him, causing him to make a startled and scared noise. He backed away into Matthias's legs, he turned into his legs, and tried hiding there, seeing how his parents were not accessible. Matthias smile sadly down at him, and put an arm around the boy. "It's okay Elliot" he whispered to him. The blonde hair boy turned slowly so he was facing the trolls. The one that was closest to Kristoff, shooed most of the other trolls away, and she walked over to the young boy. Matthias knelt down, by him and told the boy, "It's okay, buddy."

Anna and Kristoff made their way over to their son, and knelt by him, "Son" Kristoff started, "Meet your grandmother, Bulda."

The troll, who apparently was a woman, smiled at the young boy, "Hello, love." Elliot slowly walked towards the troll, and hesitantly held out a hand. Bulda walked towards him and touched her hand with his. Elliot grinned a giant grin, and looked back to his parents and uncle. They all gave a big smile and a huge thumbs up.

**Meanwhile back at the castle…**

Elsa had one elbow resting on the table one hand resting on her temple, and the other was on her desk as her fingers were tapping along the hard wooden surface, one right after the other. Her head was throbbing, as she listened to Spain's foreign minister about who knows what. She stopped paying attention a while ago, she really didn't want to be there. Instead she would much rather be with her family as they visited Kristoff's family. But no, instead she was stuck in the castle all day, doing stupid queen stuff.

"And as you can see, that is why, our ships are designed the way they were. Now we can get more tradable goods onto our ships" He explained. Oh, that's what they were talking about.

"Yes, and we all appreciate it, now, if there is anything you would like to discuss?" Elsa said, glancing up at the man

"None that I can think of" He said and stood from his chair.

Elsa stood as well, and led him to the door, "Well, I thank you once again for meeting here, instead of in Spain."

"Do not mention it, I have wanted to re-visit Arendelle for quite some time now." Kai opened the door for the young man, and the Foreign Minister turned to Elsa, "Well this has been lovely, I shall see you at the annual trade ball that is coming up?"

"Yes, you shall."

The man bowed, and left the room. Right as the door shut, Elsa hung her head, and continued to rub both temples. Elsa had gotten very little sleep that night. She had been suffering from insomnia for quite some time now, and she had no clue why. On top of that, whenever and if ever did she actually fall asleep into the wee hours of the morning, she would wake up with nausea and end up vomiting. Now on top of all of that she head the mother of all migraines suffering through her head.

"Would you like me to get you some tea?"

Elsa looked to her Chamberlain, who was like a father to her, "That would be lovely…thank you." Kai bowed and left her to her work. With a sigh, and a groan, Elsa walked over to her desk and sat down. Documents scattered her desk, and she inwardly groaned again. Her paperwork had just decided to double its self. With one more sigh, she picked up her first documents, and began reading it over, and signing where needed to.

As she continued on with the work, her mind began to wonder. Did her family make it to the valley okay? Was Elliot having a good time? Was Kristoff and Anna having fun seeing them? Was her husband keeping everyone safe? Was he alright? Then Elsa got the most brilliant idea. She would leave paperwork for tonight, as she knew she wouldn't be sleeping much anyway. With that, she walked down to her room, grabbed her riding cloak, and left to the stables.

Her office door opened, "You're Majesty here is you" he looked around the study only to see it empty, "Tea…"

**Back with Matthias, Anna, Kristoff, and Elliot…**

"And this is another one of your cousins" Kristoff said for probably the fiftieth time that day. Elliot smiled and waved for what was probably the fiftieth time that day as well.

Anna was off to the side talking with Bulda, "You are looking great."

"Thank you darling, how are you and our Kristoff doing?"

"Very well, his ice business is booming, and I have been helping Elsa with some political stuff, and taking care of little Elliot."

They both looked to the five-year-old who was playing with his new friends, "He looks so much like his father."

Anna smiled, "Yeah…"

"Any more children anytime soon?"

Anna blushed, "We have been trying somewhat, but not very hard."

Meanwhile, the elder troll walked over to the sidelines where our valiant General stood, as he watched his family, "Keeping watch over the family?" he said with his deep raspy voice.

Matthias scanned the area, "You never can be too careful."

Pabbie put a hand on Mathias's leg. Matthias looked down at Grand Pabbie, "Fret not young soldier, everything shall be okay." Matthias pursed his lips together, and his eyes showed great worry, "Nothing can get in here, no one shall find us."

A sigh escaped his lips, "I just-"

"I know, you are very protective of those you love…seeing how you have lost so much already" Matthias could only nod. Wanting to change the subject, "Where is her Majesty, the Queen?"

"She had some" he looked up and saw his wife riding in on his white mare Ida, "Work to do?" Elsa smiled and rode over to them, "What are you doing here?" Matthias looked up at his wife.

"Changed my mind" Elsa said getting off of Ida.

Matthias helped her out, "About work?"

Elsa nodded, "I can do it later."

Matthias smiled, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Grand Pabbie smiled at the two. He saw Matthias immediately un-stress just because his wife was there. They both deserve each other more than they think. They had one heck of a journey getting there.

Matthias leaned down and captured his wife's lips. Elsa wasn't one for public display of affection, but right now, she didn't really care. They hadn't seen each other all day, and truth be told she missed him. He pulled back, and rested his forehead on hers, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back, and couldn't help but have a stupid grin on her face.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look! Auntie Elsa's here!" Elliot shouted and sprinted over to her. He jumped into her arms, and Elsa stumbled back slightly, but caught him none the less, "You made it."

Elsa heard a chorus of 'It's the Queen' but choose to ignore it, "Of course I did" she moved a few strands of hair from the little prince's face. Elliot smiled, and then looked to his Uncle, "Uncle Matthias! I want to show you something!" He exclaimed, and struggled out of his Aunt's grip. Elsa chuckled, and set her nephew down. Elliot grabbed onto Matthias's sleeve and dragged him down into the opening.

"You're majesty" Grand Pabbie bowed his head.

Elsa bowed hers as well out of respect, "Grand Pabbie."

They stood together in silence, as they watched their families played with each other. Elliot told Anna and Kristoff that she was there and they stopped off to say hello before going back down to be social again. Elsa was more of an observer really, she just enjoyed the quiet company that was given to her by the elder troll. However that silent company felt something…come from the Queen. Some sort of, other presence. He also felt another magically being's presence. _No that's not possible…unless,_ "You're Majesty…are you alright?"

Elsa looked at Pabbie weirdly, "Yes why?"

Pabbie asked her to kneel by him, which she happily obliged to. Grand Pabbie wrested his hand on her stomach, and closed his eyes. Elsa looked at him very confused, she glanced around to see if anybody was looking at them, which they were not. His hand started to glow slightly, and Elsa felt something…move inside her. Elsa was starting to get scared. Was there something wrong with her? Was she going to be ok? What was that…that she felt? Grand Pabbie looked at her, "I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Wh-why?"

"Well Queen Elsa, it seems that you are with child."

The air around them felt colder, though nobody noticed, due to the heating vents that's surrounded the area.

"Wha-What?"

"You are with child" he said again, and removed his hand from Elsa's womb.

Elsa was shocked to say the least. She was pregnant, but…but she and Matthias hadn't done anything in over three months…how had she not noticed. Then realization hit her over the head like a ton of bricks. The insomnia, the back-aches, the head aches, the vomiting, weird food cravings…she had been pregnant for the past three months!? How had she not decipher that sooner! Elsa looked down to her stomach and then rested a hand there. She looked back up, and saw her family. Matthias was lying flat on his back, with little Elliot wrestling him there, and Kristoff and Anna laughing and cheering their son on. Elsa looked down again, "I'm…pregnant"

After a while it was starting to get late, they all said there good byes to Kristoff's family. Matthias choose to ride with Elsa back to the castle. He noticed she was being very quiet, but decided to say nothing. After they got back, Anna and Kristoff put Elliot down for a nap, and decided to go 'cuddle' in bed. Matthias had a few things to do in the barracks, so he kissed her real quick and left. Elsa went straight to her study, but did no work. Instead she just stared out the window, with one hand resting over where her child was. She just stood there, trying to wrap her mind around all the aspects of what she was just told. When she was called to dinner, she claimed she wasn't hungry, and went to her room.

Matthias finished up inspecting the new shipment of equipment and made his way over to the dining room. Once he got there, he noticed something was off right away, his wife wasn't there. He took his seat next to the head of the table, "Hey Anna? Have you seen Elsa?"

"Not since we came back from the trolls no" She said.

"I heard she wasn't hungry" Kristoff said, and grabbed his wife's hand.

Matthias new something was up. Elsa had to skip lunch that day, she had to be starving. "I'm going to go check on her."

"She said she was fine" Kristoff tried to tell him, but it was too late, he was already gone.

Matthias practically ran to his and his wife's room. He was worrying as to what was wrong with her. Was she sick? Was she having another migraine? Was her back hurting again? All these questions and more, kept repeating themselves in his mind. Once he got to their room, what he saw was a thousand times worse than he imagined. His wife was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a blank expression on her face, and one hand over her stomach. The room was freezing and covered in frost. "Baby what's wrong?" Elsa said nothing and continued to stare into oblivion. Thinking the worse, he ran to her, and knelt down by her, "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Elsa, looked up into her husband's deep amber eyes. "Elsa" He said and grabbed her hands.

Elsa gently placed one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach. Blue found Amber once again, and his eyes showed confusion. "I'm pregnant" she finally whispered.

Matthias's eyes were about ready to pop out of there sockets. He looked down to her stomach, then back to her face, then back to her stomach. A grin slowly etched its way onto his face, "You're…" he couldn't even finish the thought. He had been wanting to have a child forever! But he knew not to stress the matter, it would be brought up when the time came, and I guess that sooner is better than later. He looked back to his wife only to find the exact opposite reaction he had. A tear slipped down her pale face. "Snowflake, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm terrified" she finally said, and broke down into tears. Elsa collapsed into her husband's arms. He just held her there, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and shushed her.

They found themselves laying on the cold, frosted over bed. Elsa and Matthias were facing each other. He had his chin resting on the top of her head, and Elsa had her eyes squeezed shut. Matthias held her as if his life depended on in, after a while of just laying like that, he finally looked down at her. A hand reached out to her cheek, and he erased any evidence that she was crying, "What are you so afraid of?" He asked her gently.

Elsa looked into his eyes, "I just…I don't" She was at lost for words. She didn't know what to do, say, feel, she just didn't know. "I don't know." Now he knew something was really wrong, the room got even colder, and she was using conjunctions! She only ever used conjunctions when she was angry or really upset.

"Baby" He said, and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, he moved some of her stray hairs from her face, "Elsa, talk to me."

Elsa looked into his eyes, "What if I'm a bad mother? What if I can't be what this baby needs? What if this baby has my powers? What if I hurt the baby with my powers? I don't…can't let that happen, I would never be able to live with myself. I don't want this baby to grow up like I did. I want this baby to feel loved, and normal…and everything I didn't have…what if I can't give that to this…our baby?"

Matthias kissed her more passionately than he had ever in his life, he pulled away and continued to hold her close to him, "Elsa…our baby will have everything and more. Our baby will not have a bad mother because you are the most caring, nurturing, kind, lovable, sweetest, I could go on forever. Sweetheart, I want this baby to have your powers because, it's what makes you so unique, and special. I want our baby to be unique, special, different…normal is boring. This baby will be loved no matter what because we all love you, and your powers. Your whole kingdom loves you and your powers. This baby will have the most…powerful, yet lovable mother in the whole world, our baby will have an amazing and caring aunt and uncle, and a crazy cousin…Sweetheart…our baby will have everything and more than you ever could imagine. And I know you would never hurt our child."

Elsa was close to tears again, "How do you know?"

"Because love will thaw…and you give and have the most love in this entire universe" he got up and leaned down over her stomach, he placed a soft kiss on her stomach, "I love you" he whispered. He looked back up and saw tears in his wife's eyes, only these weren't tears of sadness, there were tears of joy.

"We love you too."

***Sniff Sniff**Blows into a tissue* Alright, I'm not going to so much, because I am bawling my eyes out right now. This was requested by ElsaTheSnowQueen2. Hope I met you expectations. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dark room I'd like to cry into right now.**

**Alright my pretties its me Mary or ThawMyFrozenHeart, the author of Love Will Grow Stronger, now while Sam cries in a dark room under all her blankets, I will pass on her responses to you guys.**

* * *

**creatorX33****: I'm glad you think so!**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart****: I think you are going to like this one better, but I could be wrong. Alright I updated…your turn!**

**fearlessshadowhunter****: I did as well! I couldn't think of a new one so I recycled. **

**Ninja Elsa****: It was my pleasure. **

**bexmad****: I am doing more I have at least four more chapters planned before I run out of ideas! **

**Just-another-obsessed-fan****: I thought so as well! If Elliot won't ruin it, then Anna will!**

**FrozenFairyTales: Well that feeling would be correct.**

**WinterKnight2104****: My thoughts exactly!**

**BlazeTheWolfie: Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**Hospitaller1080****: They always do!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I'm glad you liked them so much! If you have any more requests let me know!**

**SnowQueenElsa: THAT IS SO AWESOME! I love that this story is engrained into your head! Tell your friends about it!**

**Rose: Dude, don't worry about it! I get the jist of your message! Don't be afraid to just review in Spanish! **

**Guest: They never are! And yes, he is a wonderful kid!**

**Ezio2br: I'm glad! Hope you liked this one!**

**Guest: I dddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddddddddd make another chapter!**

**hailsportser7: I tend to always ruin the moment cousin!**

* * *

**Now don't forget Sam wants to get up to 120 reviews! LETS DO IT PEOPLE! Also requests, that's what keeps this story alive people!**

**Alright, So if you could please press that review button, Sam would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster Sam gets the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99 and ThawMyFrozenHeart**

**P.S: Sam is also needs you guys to send in baby names! Only chapter she is taking them in, so if you guys have baby names you guys really love, SEND IT IN A REVIEW!**


	8. Baby Names

**Thank you everyone who gave me baby names! It was very entertaining reading some of your guy's baby names! Now, some may or may not be in the chapter because I just could not get them all in here. Thank you all for following, favoriteing, and reviewing. Also thank all of you for giving me some story ideas, some are being taken into consideration, but I could always use more, because if I don't get any more story ideas, THIS STORY WILL END SOON! So, send them people, no matter how stupid, or small. Just a sliver of inspiration can spark a new chapter! So now without further ado the next chapter in **_**Where do Babies Come From.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the movie **_**Frozen**_**, but I do own Elliot, Matthias, and the baby currently growing inside of Elsa's womb. **

**Disclaimer Two: I do not own **_**Dante's Inferno. **_

**Elliot is now six.**

* * *

Matthias and Elsa were working on the baby's nursery ever since they woke up that morning. And by Matthias and Elsa working, it was Matthias working while an eight month Elsa bossed him around with her mood swings. They have slowly been working on it ever since Elsa was six months. First, the married couple painted the walls a very pale blue color, which ended in the two getting into a paint fight. After they both were covered in paint, they ended up taking a bath together, which caused them to try making baby number two. When Elsa was seven months, they put up all the shelves, books, and toys, much were gifts from other countries. They had received them at the Annual Trade Ball in the kingdom of Kingstad from various countries and kingdoms. Now, at eight months they were attempting, key word being attempting, to put together the baby's crib, but failing miserably to do so. After trying for almost four hours to put the contraption together, they both decided to take a break in the library. Now here they were, both on the couch. Her head was in his lap as she slept, and Matthias was reading aloud to his unborn child; book in one hand, his other resting on her very pregnant belly.

"'…_All hope abandon, ye who enter in!' These words in somber color I beheld-". _

"What are you doing" Elsa's very sleepy voice asked, as she woke up from her nap.

Putting the book down beside him, he answered, "Reading to our little Elsa."

"An epic poem about two men's adventures in hell, yeah, that's a real good bed time story for a child" she replied with a bit of sass in her voice as she was becoming more awake.

Leaning over her, his lips, merely inches away from hers, he replied in a very low, gentle voice, "If I recall from my memories, it puts you right out." Elsa said nothing to this, instead her cheeks tinted a rosy color. Instead of speaking again, he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow, and full of passion. It said, what the other both sucked at saying. Both Elsa and Matthias were terrible with their words, always saying something they did not mean, which than lead to a very awkward confrontational and apology. They pulled away from each other at the same time, and rested their foreheads on the other. All was said that needed to be said was through that one kiss.

Elsa felt the baby kick, she smiled down at her very noticeable baby bump. She felt the baby kick, whenever Matthias was near. Matthias knew exactly what was going on, he placed his hand on his wife's stomach, and she guided his hand to where the kicking was taking place. A silly grin spread across his face, "I never get tired of that feeling" he whispered gently.

All of a sudden the door opened, and Matthias old family friend stepped in. A childish gasp came out of the friend and said in a very babyish tone, "Are you too having a moment?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less, "Well we were, but that's before you came in and ruined it Ashton."

Ashton grinned and entered the door fully, Matthias walking over to give his friend a 'manly' hug. "What are you doing here?" Matthias asked.

"Well, my sister-in-law is giving birth in like a month…and I am a doctor" he replied and raised an eyebrow.

Elsa's eyes widened for a moment, "You are so not delivering this baby."

A grin stretched across the blonde's face, "Oh I am so delivering this baby!"

Matthias chuckled and shook his head, "_Unless the boy has a death wish, he will want to re-think that decision." _The soon to be father thought to himself.

Ashton walked over to Elsa, and bent down, and gave her a gently hug, "How is Elsa junior doing?" he asked in a genuine tone.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I am having a boy, and HE is doing just fine."

It was Ashton's turn to roll his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that cupcake" he patted her cheek gently, and Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. Ashton just stared at her, "Matthias" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"She's doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"The weird eyebrow thingy."

"And?"

"It's kind of freaking me out."

"Deal with it."

"You deal with it."

"I do deal with it."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the boys, "Get over it" she said to Ashton.

"You get over it" Ashton sassed back at her.

"I have nothing to get over."

"You have a pregnancy you have to get over."

"Who said I wanted to get over that?"

They all just stared at her as if she was crazy; she said what now? The three ended up all bursting out laughing. "Good one Elsa" Ashton said through his fits of laughter.

Again the door opened and in came the Anna, a gasp escaped her throat, "Blondie! You're back!"

Ashton fake gasped, "Red! You stayed!" Anna ran up to him and hugged him. Ashton swung her around a little. Those two were the best of friends. They gave Elsa and Matthias the most crap, and told each other embarrassing stories of the two. Once those two were in a room together, there was not guessing what could happen.

"What you guys talking about?" Anna asked, turning to her very pregnant sister, but still hugging Ashton.

"How Elsa is pregnant with a girl" Matthias said, sitting back on the couch, and wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I am pregnant with a boy thank you" Elsa replied leaning into her husband.

"I agree with Elsa" Anna said, taking a seat in the arm chair.

Elsa looked to her 'brother-in-law', "Ha."

Ashton looked at Anna, "Anna, why would you agree with her?"

"Never argue with a pregnant woman" Anna shrugged and winked at Elsa.

The door opened again and in came Kristoff and Elliot Bjorgmen. Elliot saw Ashton and immediately bolted over to him, "Uncle Ashton! Uncle Ashton!"

Crouching down, and opening his arms up, Ashton smiled, "Hey bud!" Elliot ran into his arms, and Ashton stood up and swung him around. "I brought you something" he whispered in his ear. Elliot pulled back to look at him with a toothy smile. Ashton shush him so he would not tell anyone. Kristoff just silently walked over to his wife leaned against the arm of the chair. It's not that he did not like Ashton, it's just the two were more…neutral towards each other, they were not disappointed to see each other, but at the same time, they were not excited either.

"So, what are we talking about in here?" Kristoff asked, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Why we shouldn't argue with a preggers Elsa" Ashton responded and put Elliot on Ashton's shoulder.

"What's preggers?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Pregnant" Anna responded.

"…What's pregnant?"

"There is a baby in Aunt Elsa's stomach" Ashton tried to elaborate.

"…What's stomach?"

Matthias pointed at Elsa's tummy "That's a stomach."

Blink "The stomach is…a giant baby?"

"No the baby is in the stomach" Matthias tried to explain to his nephew.

"But what's a stomach."

"A stomach is a tummy Elliot" Elsa said with a huff. Everybody looked at her with a shocked and amused look. Never have they heard Elsa talk like that around Elliot. Elsa threw her hands up, "Well, you guys suck at explaining."

"We don't suck at explaining, you are just better at explaining" Ashton said with a cocky smirk. Elsa just stared at him and gave him the, 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up' look.

"What's the baby's name?" Elliot asked suddenly.

Matthias looked up at Elliot who was still being held by Ashton, "That is a great question Elliot. We don't actually name the baby till after the baby is born" Elliot looked slightly disappointed he didn't get to know the name, "But we can pick out a few that we like."

Elliot eyes brighten back up, "Really?! Wait…is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"We find that out after the baby is born as well" Elsa answered.

"…So…how do we name it if we don't know what it is?" Elliot asked again.

"Don't call the baby an 'it' Elliot" Kristoff chastised lightly.

"Well then what do I call i-…the baby" He turned his head to the side innocently.

"You call them the baby" Anna replied.

"So…how do we pick out baby names if we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Well we pick out boy AND girl names" Matthias said going over to the book shelves. His fingers brushed by across several spines of books, until he found one giant book. After he took it out of the shelf a bunch of dust exploded in his face. Elliot laughed at his uncles as he coughed and waves his hands around trying to clear the dust. Matthias walked back over to his wife and sat by her.

Elsa chuckles as she saw it, "I have not seen this book since mother was pregnant with Anna." She opened it a flipped through the pages, memories of her mother, father, and her trying to figure out what to name Anna as she was still in her mother's womb.

Ashton put Elliot down and grabbed the book, "How about Aniera?"

"That sounds nice, what does it mean?" Kristoff asked.

"Snow" Ashton answered with a tiny grin.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Of course it does."

Anna took the book from Ashton, "How about Crystal."

Matthias made a face, "No."

"But it means ice! That's perfect for Elsa!"

Kristoff flipped through the book, "No, Eira or Neva."

"Those don't sound so bad" Anna said.

"They both mean snow" Ashton said with a laugh.

Elliot grabbed the book and sat on the floor, he quietly flipped through the pages, as his family watched him. After some time, he abruptly stood up, and ran to his Aunty Elsa. "Find a name?" Elsa asked with an amused smile. Elliot nodded, but said nothing. "Can I hear this name?"

"Karli" he said smiling.

"That sounds beautiful" There were a chorus of agreements around the room.

"What does it mean bud?" Matthias asked raises an eyebrow.

Elliot went over to the book, and tried to decipher what it meant. He and his Uncle have taken up reading together, everybody has been slowly teaching him how to read, "C-cov…er…d? In snow…covered in snow" he looked up with a grin.

"Give me one more snow name, and I will cover you all with snow" Elsa said partially kidding, but partially serious as well; everyone laughed. Elsa smiled, "Elliot" he looked at her, "Hand me that book please?" Elliot smiled and did as he was asked. Everyone gathered around, looking through the book.

"Ooh! If it's a boy, name him Wolf!" Ashton exclaimed.

"It means wolf" Matthias blandly.

"How original" Elsa said in a sarcastically.

"I know right" Ashton said oblivious to Elsa's tone.

"What about Tobias or James or even Johnathan?" Kristoff asked.

"Those aren't bad" Elsa said looking in the book for the meanings.

"Jee thanks for asking me my opinion" Matthias said.

Elsa looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Is this baby coming out of your vagi-"

"AH! Language" Kristoff said putting his hands over Elliot's ears. Anna and Ashton snorted and snickered.

After a few more hours of looking through the baby name book, they got absolutely nowhere. After every name called there was some snarky comment made; like: That's a terrible name, why would you ever name your child that.

"Cordelia" Kristoff said.

"It means warm – hearted, loving/unwavering honesty, and undying devotion to her father" Anna explained.

"I like it" Matthias said with a grin.

Elsa gave him a disgusted look and raised an eyebrow, "That's the name you give to a child if you want them to have a death sentence."

"Harsh!" Ashton said dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"But true" Anna agreed with her sister.

Matthias pouted and gave Elsa a look. His wife rolled her eyes and pecked his lips, "Get over it" she mumbled.

"Arianna" Anna said.

"That's not bad" Elsa replied looking at the book.

Ashton looked down at the book, "What does it mean?"

"Woman of Hadria" Elsa answered.

"…What's a Hadria?" He asked. Everyone minus Elliot, who was oblivious to what was happening, turned and looked at him. "What?" he furrowed his eyebrows. They all shook their heads.

Elsa yawned and put a hand to her mouth and yawned.

"Mama alert! Mama alert! The mama is tired!" Ashton yelled. Anna immediately got up and wrapped Elsa in multiple blankets.

"Guys I just-" Elsa was interrupted.

"Maybe the baby is coming!" Ashton panicked.

"No, I just-"

"Yeah! I read about this thing where if women yawn, they're close to their due date!" Anna exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Way!"

Ashton kneeled and got close to the baby, "Baby! Are you okay!?"

"Oh my gosh is Elsa still alive! Ashton check!" Anna panicked.

Ashton immediately started to check Elsa's heartbeat and vitals. Elsa hit their hands away, "I am just fine!" Elsa yelled, and tried taking the blankets off

"She's delusional! She must be in labor!" Anna shouted.

"I am not in labor!" Elsa said with a giant huff.

"Guys…Elsa is just fine" Matthias said over all there yelling. He took the thick blanket off of his overheated wife.

"…So you're not in labor?" Kristoff asked.

Matthias blinked, "Alright I want you three out."

"What?! What did we do!?" Ashton, Anna, and Kristoff all simultaneously.

"You stressed my wife out" he explained ushering them all out.

"But"

"Wait!"

Matthias slammed the door shut, he turned around and saw his six year old nephew just standing there. He waved casually. Chuckling, he walked over to him and picked him up. "I think you are the only one who isn't bugging your Aunt right now." He sat them down on the couch and the three snuggled up by the fire. Matthias and Elsa closed their eyes and just basked in the silence, warmth, and love.

"Uncle Matthias" Elliot asked.

"Yeah bud" Matthias asked mumbling.

"What's labor?"

Their eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Wump! Der it is! You got to love Elliot! He is the best! Let me know what you guys thought of Ashton? Do you like him? Do you not like him? Let me know down below. And I am sorry if you did not see a name that you liked in there or if you didn't see your name in there. There were just so many names, I didn't even get to use all of my names. Tell me which names you liked and your favorite part!**

* * *

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks for the idea, I already did something similar in one of the earlier chapters! Glad you are loving this story!**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: I am pretty good into shattering our hearts into several pieces…let's face it Mary, you and I should be dead by now. And I added Ashton in just for you! You're welcome.**

**CreatorX33: Glad you thought so!**

**OnyxEmerald: I loved him brushing her hair as well! Probably one of my all-time favorite scenes that I have written. **

**WinterKnight2104: I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Just-Another-Obsessed-Fan: I plan on having a chapter that is a bunch of Elsa's firsts in the pregnancy and her firsts with Elliot. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Guest: SnowQueenElsa: I know, Elsa seriously needs to realize just how awesome, sweet, amazing, cute, and a whole bunch of things…like seriously Elsa…come on now. Thanks for the idea! **

**Guest: ****Ezio2br: Thanks for the names and the idea!**

**Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus: Girl…I know aren't allergies terrible? I am allergic to fluff… my eyes just get terribly watery. **

**Guest: T-Bone: Thanks for the suggestions!**

**M NightCat: Thanks for the name! I really appreciate it. Sorry I could not add it to the story. **

**blunaowl: We do! I love Gerda-Elsa mother-daughter moments.**

**Guest: Ho An: I would and could never do triplets. I would die if she had triplets. Thanks for the name Ideas. I really liked Albert. **

**Firninjafox: I know right!?**

**barlowbabes: We are actually considering writing a story together…only…we would get too distracted with Rping each other…like seriously that's all we ever do now.**

**Guest: human being: Well…read the authors note and you would have known what would have happened. **

**Guest: Guest 9001: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE STORY IDEAS! I seriously appreciate it! **

**Guest: ****Anonymwah: Um…interesting idea…but…I am going to have to decline it. I want this to be a happy fluffy story.**

* * *

**Alright that's it people so if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow. Also feel free to give me more ideas.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	9. Flashbacks

** *Whistles* So uh…long time no write…alright I have no excuse for why this is up so late except for my own laziness. I apologize immensely. I will finish THIS story. There is only one chapter after this. Now I am going to shut my mouth a just right. **

**IMPORTANT:**

_**This chapter is going to be a bunch of flashbacks of when Elliot is younger. So this happened before the first chapter. Also Matthias did not show up till Elliot was one, but Matthias will be mentioned very little this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from **_**Frozen; **_**I only own Matthias, Ashton, and Elliot.**

* * *

_Flashback Number One:_

"Elsa!"

_Oh not again, _Elsa thought again. Anna was nine months pregnant, was due any day now, and was in constant need of existence. She would constantly need someone to get her some weird snack, like pickled cod with butter and bread; or she would need someone to rub her feet or back; or someone she complain to about how terrible Kristoff was to her, which Elsa figured was the hormones talking.

When Elsa found out the Bjorgmans were expecting, she was both equally excited and terrified at the same time. Excited because quite to some people's surprise, Elsa actually loves babies. She actually wanted one of her own, but knew it was never going to be possible so she shoved that idea aside. Babies were a hundred percent pure innocence. They were tabula rasa, just ready to do something great for the world. Babies held so much potential, whether it was to do good or bad. But that was not the terrifying part, no, the terrifying part for Elsa was for the fact there was going to be a pure, innocent, defenseless, child in her life…another possible victim that she could harm with her powers. Elsa was still scared of hurting someone with her powers. It's a fear that will never ever fully go away because everyone has seen the extent and potential of those powers, and no matter how much control she had because of love, there was still always a possibility.

"Yes Anna?"

"Kristoff refuses to rub my feet!" Anna complained.

Elsa looked at her incoming brother-in-law. He shrugged, "It jump starts pregnancy."

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk and made her way over to the couch where he sister was currently sitting in. She knelt on the floor in front of Anna, and grabbed one of Anna's feet and started to massage it slowly. A groan escaped from the back of Anna's throat, "That feels heavenly, at least you love me Elsa" Anna said while glaring at Kristoff, in which Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I am such a terrible husband waking up at four in the morning getting you a snack" He said to her.

"Well hey at least you admit it" Elsa sassed with a small smirk on her face. Kristoff glared at her, and threw a pillow at her in which Elsa chuckled.

Sometime later had passed and Elsa's hands were starting to hurt, and Elsa was pretty certain she knocked her sister out. Elsa was just about to start before she heard her sister gasp, "Oh gosh!"

"What?" Elsa looked up.

"Oh gosh! Nonononononononono" Anna all of a sudden screamed.

"Anna!" Immediately rushing to her aid, Elsa sat beside Anna, holding her hand "Are you okay, what's happening!?"

Anna suddenly looked up with a small smile "Its time" she whispered.

* * *

_Flashback Number Two:_

Twelve o' seven AM was the time Elliot Matthias Bjorgman was born. It was a rather long birth, excruciating birth, Elsa was surprised she did not have a broken hand. After Anna said it was time, Elsa immediately called for the guards, and Kristoff went to go get the doctor and the girls' long time caretaker, Gerda. Much to Elsa and more importantly, to Anna's surprise, Elsa hit an adrenaline rush and carried Anna to her (her being Anna) bedroom. Then after much curses, swears, screams of pain, and bone crushing grips, everything was silenced by a babies cry. It was the most relieving yet frightening thing to Elsa's ears.

After the doctor cleaned the newborn up, Elsa brought Kristoff into the room. Men were not allowed to be in the room while women gave birth, it was tradition. Kristoff's face was priceless when he found out they had, had a boy, and much to is delight again, little Elliot looked like him, savvy his eye color and nose ("Thank God" Elsa said. "Hey!" Kristoff sounded offended).

Now it was into the wee hours of the morning and both of the new parents were passed out in their bed leaving the child in Elsa's care. She was currently in the new nursery that was just across the hall from Anna and Kristoffs' room. Elsa was sitting in the hand carved wooden rocking chair that was a gift from the town's carpenter, and holding the wide eyed baby. He was currently sleeping in her arms. She couldn't help, but marvel to the new addition of her precious family that she had vowed to protect. Looking around making sure she was alone, she spoke to him:

"Hey baby…hey Elliot…I am your Aunt Elsa" Elsa was not sure what to say next, but she felt like she owed him something more than just a formal greeting, "I know I am sort of new to this whole thing…actually I am new to being out in the open where other people are…I'm not…normal. If anything I am the definition of abnormal, but that is not going to stop me from loving you any less, or keep me from protecting you, your mother and father…You are such a lucky baby, to have such loving parents. Your mother is going to spoil you unconditionally, and take you on all sorts of crazy adventures. Your Father is going to raise you to be the gentleman that he is…actually no I AM going to teach you manners, your father is going to teach you to eat your buggars…no, no no, if you are going to be a prince in my kingdom, you are going to have the proper equites of one" She smiled "I promise to love and protect you no matter what happens, or no matter what you decide…I know I am going to screw up, and make mistakes but that does not mean I will love you any less, and I will continue to protect you by any means necessary…I owe it to you…and this family, to do at least that…I vow and promise you this Elliot Matthias Bjorgman." She leant down and kissed his brow lightly.

"He's lucky to have you" a voice came from the doorway.

Elsa looked up and saw the new mother, she smiled "I think I'm lucky to have him" she spoke quietly.

* * *

_Flashback Number Three:_

"Oh Elsa look at that dress!" Anna said for probably about the 800th time. Not really paying attention to her sister, but more on her newly founded beau and nephew playing by the fountain. She and Matthias had only met a few months ago, and after a few…incidents, they found themselves madly in love with each other, and had begun a courtship with one another. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"Arendelle to Elsa!" Anna's fingers snapped in front of her face.

Elsa scrunched her face for a split second and looked at Anna, "It looks great."

"Elsa this is MY dress that I put on today" Anna said slightly annoyed that her elder sibling was not paying attention.

"Your point?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You're not paying attention!" Anna whined.

"You know I prefer my own dress" Elsa spoke.

"Yeah but not all of us have magical ice powers used dress making" Anna sassed.

"And castle building, and creating life" Elsa winked.

"Mama look at me!" a little voice cried.

Both women turned and looked and saw little two and a half year old Elliot on Matthias's shoulders. Elliot now being able to see much more from the broad man's shoulders, felt like he was in a whole new world. A smile spread across Elsa's face and she saw her two favorite boys in the whole world getting along. Right away they welcomed Matthias…well almost welcomed Matthias in with open arms, Kristoff had some issues warming up to Matthias after recent events, Elliot and Matthias hit it off right away. It warmed Elsa's heart to seeing them play together so well.

"Hello love" Matthias greeted his Queen with a kiss.

"Hello yourself" Elsa replied.

"Mama high up!" Elliot shouted excitedly

Anna beamed at her baby boy, "I see how high up you are."

"They're you guys are" came Anna's husbands voice.

Everyone turned to see Kristoff Bjorgman make his way over to him. "Papa!" Elliot cheered, and reached for him. Kristoff quickly obliging him, plucked Elliot right off Matthias's shoulders and set him on the ground so he could hold his hand, causing Elliot to kick Matthias in the face, on accident of course.

"That hurt" Matthias complained while rubbing his eye.

Slightly concerned for Matthias, Elsa gently grabbed her lovers face in her hands, and check out his eye, "It should be okay." She gently kissed the corner of his left eye.

Matthias chuckled, "All better."

"Of course it is" Elsa grinned. Matthias grabbed Elsa by her waist and gently kissed her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew" the moment was ruined when Kristoff and Anna mocked little children grossed out by seeing Mommy and Daddy kissing, covering their eyes.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You are a child."

"Takes one to know one" Anna sassed at her.

"And point proven."

"Guys where's Elliot?" Matthias asked.

"He's right-" Anna looked to where he was standing by his father. "There?" only to find no Elliot. "I thought he was with you!"

"He was! I let go-"

"You let go of him!" Anna screeched at her husband.

"It was for a split second-"

"And now he's gone!"

Elsa's heart stopped beating. Her breathed ceased and got caught in her lungs. Arendelle was a fairly safe except for the occasional thief or murder, but that did nothing to calm the anxiety filled Aunt. She could only imagine what could be happening to him right now. Elsa couldn't fathom what she would do if Elliot was hurt while under her supervision.

Sensing his Queen's panic, Matthias suggested "Let's split up and look for him. We will cover more ground this way."Elsa nodded and the four of them split up. Elsa was checking the parks, knowing her powers are somewhat going haywire, she figured she would do less structural damage there. Elsa was looking everywhere she thought the little two year old be, and the longer the time went, the harder it was for Elsa to control her powers. In her mind Elsa was imagining little Elliot being taken away and being sold off somewhere, Elsa would be a fool to think that there was not slave market in Arendelle or at least in other kingdoms around Arendelle. Or some child molester taking him away and doing unspeakable things to his body (So much for the occasional murder or thief). All these thoughts brought tears to her eyes. Elsa check every blue eyed blonde child in the area, but seeing as this was Norway that was about 90 percent of all the children.

Then she spotted him, down on one of the docs. She could have spotted his little boots that matched his father's from anywhere, "ELLIOT!" Elsa yelled, and sprinted to him, a trail of frost in her wake.

Elliot turned and looked at her with a smile "Auntie Elsa!" He ran to her.

Elsa picked him up and held him so close to her, she was afraid if she let go, that he would disappear.

"Fishy!" he yelled and put his hands up.

"Fishy?" Elsa asked confused, tears still somewhat in her eyes,

Elliot pointed to the fish boats that were obviously full of all different kinds of fish. Elsa let out a breathy chuckle, "Don't ever ran off like that ever again." Elsa held him again, and held him close until she found the others.

* * *

_Flashback Number Four: _

It was supposed to be a normal day. Elliot had just gotten a pair of ice skates for his fourth birthday from Auntie Elsa and Uncle Matthias. After much convincing, he convinced Mama and Papa to let him and Elsa go out on the already frozen fjord and go ice skating. He started off just fine, Elsa was holding onto him constantly. After a while, soon he got the hang of, but the fun could only last so long. He started to wonder off of the thicker ice, Elsa not thinking, let him go, but made sure he was within her sight, but it was too late. The ice had cracked, and Elliot fell in. Elsa immediately went to his aid and pulled him out, but his parents saw everything. Kristoff taking immediate attention to his son, but Anna attacked her sister. No not physically, but Anna yelled and screamed at her sister she should have been paying closer attention, Elsa admitted to her mistake but that didn't stop her from her sister's wrath of getting slapped (Okay I lied, she was attacked physically), and Anna claiming that Elsa could never go near Elliot again.

It was now dark, except for the fire going in the study, which was quite a shock to see, seeing as how frigid everything else was. Elsa locked herself away in her study for the rest of the day, mulling over what happened, and telling herself she was the worst person in the entire world. Berating herself, for being so careless and stupid. With a bottle of bourbon next to her, Elsa was staring into the fire trying to find some answer…or was she doing that with the half empty bottle next to her? Expecting none the less, Elsa was already prepared of going through another thirteen years of isolation.

Matthias getting a key from Kai, he slowly unlocked the door, and silently let himself in. Seeing his fiancé in such a distressed state made him upset. He quietly made his way over to his half drunk, distraught, Queen and sat down. Elsa knew he was there, and knew she would not be able to convince him to leave, so they just sat there in silence.

After a few minutes of silence the golden eyed general spoke, "You know she didn't mean what she said."

"Doesn't matter" the blue eyed royal responded sorrowfully "It's going to be a long time before things go back to normal."

"You know how Anna is, she'll be mad for tonight, and then be all over you while you're working tomorrow."

"This is different Matthias, because of me Elliot almost drowned!" Elsa screamed, burying her head in her hands. The air around them started crackle, "You need to leave before I hurt you too" she choked out.

"Not a chance" despite Elsa's pleas, Matthias gathered the broken woman in his arms, and comforted him, just like she did with him many times. The both were terrible with their words. Neither really spoke to the other. They both were terrible with their words, so they spoke with their actions. Nothing needed to be said.

It seemed like an eternity they sat there in silence, before they heard a door crack open, and a little voice spoke out, "Auntie Elsa?"

Both the General and Queen looked and saw the Queen's nephew, in his pajamas, holding his favorite sleeping bear, "Elliot? What are you doing out of bed bud?" Matthias was the first one to speak.

Elliot did not say anything, he just shrugged, and walked over to his favorite Aunt, and sat in her lap.

Elsa immediately tried to get him off telling him, "You can't buddy…you're Mama doesn't want me seeing you right now."

"But I love you Auntie Elsa."

Everything and everyone seemed to freeze in Elsa's mind. Never, not even when Elliot was baby, did she ever here those three words, "I love you". She only ever heard them from Matthias and Anna (Especially Anna). Everything started to melt, and Elsa's heart seemed to be bursting at the seams (Or arteries or veins or whatever). Elsa immediately hugged the little four year old. Despite everything that happened that day, he still loved her, he still wanted to be in her life, he wanted her to be his Aunt.

"I love you too Elliot" She whispered.

* * *

**Alright, instead of leaving it on a funny note, I left it on an endearing one. I got to give them a break at some point right? Alright, I have no freakin idea if any of you are still with me on this story, but if you are, you are a rock star. Also, I am going to go back and revise some of the chapters I already wrote. I feel like my writing skills have gotten way better after some classes, and a lot more reading and researching. **

**Also one more thing! I finally got a Tumblr! So if you want to go follow me on that, the link is in my profile. Also if anyone could please send me a picture of our little Elliot and not so little Matthias, I would be grateful!**

**Alright that's it people so if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow. Also feel free to give me more ideas.**

**~Fletchdoug99**

**PS- Next chapter is the last one lovelies. You have all been wonderful, and it has been a blast writing this story! Sorry these last chapters took so long, I have no excuse for how long it took for me to write these up. Oh well, the past is in the past, make like Elsa and let it go people. **


End file.
